The Raven
by Underlanker Legion
Summary: This is a chapter to build up to the next. I used to be Majin Tuol.Will be RobRae. I don't own Teen Titans.
1. The Raven introduced

I don't own this show. If I did, there would be horror supreme.

In the Darkness is the light, surrender will win the fight.

The only vigilante Jump City had ever known, Raven Roth often stayed in her tower Nevermore. She was growing weary of the endless days of crime fighting. She was reading "the fall of the House of Usher," when she heard the alarm blaring. The wailing caught her attention, and she strode to the computer room. She gazed as Cinderblock was viewed on the screen.

The Teen Titans, a newly founded superhero group, had been taking care of the petty criminals of Jump City for a few days now. They had come upon a routine bust, but then a huge rock monster had appeared.

The Titans then launched themselves at Cinderblock. Robin was batted away with ease; Cyborg was hurled into a building, and Beast Boy and Starfire and Legion (OC) were the only ones left standing.

As Cinderblock came charging, a figure rose from the ground. Dressed in a purple outfit, and eyes and hands glowing, it was obvious who it was. "Raven," the Titans said.

"Cinderblock! What have I warned you about escaping from prison! When I put you there, stay there!"

Cinderblock just charged Raven, who with a single gesture hurled him into the ground. She rose into the air and released black energy.

Cinderblock was floored again. He was then carted off with ease and the Teen Wonders stared as the gothic heroine flew off.

Raven then landed back in Nevermore. She sighed and then received a hailing on her video screen. She saw her mortal nemesis and enigma, Slade.

"I trust you will know what this is about, I will soon try to attack your city again. Good luck, dearest!"

She heard his maniacal laughter and then she headed for her bedroom.

The Teen Titans were gathered a day later. Robin had seen how Raven dismantled the villain even easier than he himself could. Heading toward his fellow Titans, he said, "Guys, what you think about trying to join Raven in fighting super powered villains?"

Raven was asleep, the darkness seeming to oppress her. She heard a deep BOOM, followed by the seeming presence of something enormous. (Hint: It isn't Trigon.)

A pair of white, pupiless eyes glared out at her. Raven felt the roar, rather than hearing it. She screamed and the entire phenomenon vanished. She then curled up, trying to sleep. Tomorrow would be another long, long day.

The next day:

Raven woke up, her yawning echoing throughout the tower. She then saw the strange sight of a group of costumed heroes trying to get her attention.

She then said, "What do you people want?"

The green one kind of chuckled and he said, "We thought you could use some companionship."

Raven glared coolly. "I work alone."

That night, Slade entered the city with an army of robotic henchmen. He laughed and then saw the vigilante standing next to him. She then turned and dismantled the robots.

Slade/Deathstroke whipped out a staff, cutting open a long ugly wound on Raven's face. As she fell, a shout was heard, "Titans, Go!"

A/N: Nice cliffhanger isn't it. I promise, you will see what sort of beast haunts her sleep in the flesh. It will prove to be a real challenge for this girl, even with the New Teen Titans.


	2. Hail to the Queen

Shadow and Flame.

You know what they awoke; Gandalf. Fire and smoke!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Teen Titans moved in, as Raven fell, clutching her bleeding face. Robin hurled birdarangs at the same time as Cyborg fired his beam. They then moved as Legion stepped forth. In a sinister voice, he said, "What did you have to tick me off for? You don't know what happens!"

He pulsed and swelled, before becoming a huge in size and musculature monster. Beating his scythes together, Legion/Gigan shrieked in rage. Slade's eye widened. He jumped out of the way of a beam, as Legion then launched himself at him.

Slade had to ward off attacks from his foe's mere claws, as well as avoid the buzz saw in his stomach. The monster saw Raven rising, the blood stopping its flowing. He was then hit on the head by Slade's pole.

Raven rose, finding a metal pipe. She growled in rage, her power increasing. (This is AU, remember.) She shouted, "AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!" With a crash, Slade went slamming through a wall.

Raven then fell, her body exhausted from having to heal and pushing its power to the limits. She fainted, and was carried back to Nevermore by the Teen Titans. As they walked, Legion suddenly clutched his arm.

Sighing, he said, "It's burning again. My mark of slavery from the place that created me. I was created by evil, as you know, and now, I...Get Down!"

A large chunk of a building was thrown at Legion. He turned and a tentacle lashed out, smashing the chunk. He roared in wrath, and turned to face the evil monster from the Slasher Confederacy, now in ruins. "Battrarules," hissed the monster.

Legion just did something the Titans had only once seen before. Tentacles lashed out from his back, and beams seared through the darkness. The beast exploded in a ruin of sin. Legion then seemed to shrink, and once more was he a glowing being of energy.

Raven, as they arrived in Nevermore, slowly awoke. She said to the Titans, "You saved my life. Azarathanian custom demands that I answer your request."

Robin thought it over, before deciding to ask that, "We join you in patrolling the city?"

Raven sighed inwardly, and then she said, "All right. The Teen Titans shall learn how to fight super villains. You are going to need training," then she looked at Legion, "except perhaps him."

A/N: The Titans have been formed. The Raven of this reality is like a super powered Batman. The question remains if she can release her doubts long enough to lean to trust the team? Will I pair her with anyone is also a good question. Look for a rather, magnetic guest star next chapter, with his friends joining him.


	3. A battle with the Brotherhood

A Kaiser and a Legion.

The Titans were gathered, their leader solemn. After three months of training, they had a disturbing announcement to make. Magneto, and the Brotherhood of Mutants, was in town. They had only one day to prepare themselves.

Legion went to his room, and then his senses became heightened. He went to Raven's room, and heard the familiar BOOM. He turned into energy, and phased through the door.

His keen night vision detected the specter of an enormous creature that seemed spawned from Hell. 'Kaiser Ghidorah.'

The beast turned and roared. Raven stood paralyzed with fear, before she saw Legion's sinuous tentacles swaying. The monster then vanished, as Raven said to Legion, "How did you know?"

'I saw the beast myself, in Roostville. Such horror it wreaked, its anger apparent to all. Kaiser Ghidorah was stronger tonight, because it has reached the Solar System. Now, or a week from now, we will have to battle it. Contact the Justice League: Avengers'

Raven then watched as Legion said, 'Come, now. The Brotherhood awaits a serious kick in the Derriere.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, alias Magneto, stood in the midst of the scrap yard, waiting for the Titans. The group arrived in a car, as Raven rose from the ground. She shouted at Magneto, "Aw, poor baby. Can't even fight without his friends."

The Brotherhood emerged from the scrap yard, ready for the rumble. Magneto lifted scrap metal and hurled it at the Titans. As they prepared to dodge, the metal was suspended in mid-air.

Sabretooth, emerged and growled as he punched Cyborg, easily staggering the metal man. Cyborg's arm turned into a sonic cannon, and with a crash, Sabretooth was blown into a pile of metal.

Robin's birdarangs kept Mystique from getting too close, as the Titans saw Starfire deflecting Pyro's flames. Magneto hurled more metal at Raven, only to see it crumpled up into a ball and hurled at him. Magneto created a metallic disk, which blocked the scrap metal with a resounding crash.

Sabretooth rose and charged at Cyborg, as they heard a fell voice speaking, "We're gonna getcha, we're gonna getcha, not another peep! Time to go to sleep!"

Legion came charging into the battle. His last-minute arrival caught Sabretooth off guard and led to Sabretooth getting KO'd with a tentacle to the head.

Robin dodged Mystique's feet, as he twisted and slammed her back a few inches with a fist. As she launched herself at Robin, a piece of metal covered in conflicting energies landed in front of her. It twisted around her.

Pyro fired more flames at Starfire, which she gracefully dodged, and Beast Boy KO'd him from behind with a gorilla's fist.

The Titans then saw Raven and Magneto trapped in an ever-growing struggle. Magneto hurled metal at Raven which she deflected. The battle was growing ever more deadly. Magneto shouted, "Give up! You can't win anyway!"

Raven just hurled a blast of sorcerous energy at Magneto, and then she saw Legion striding to the battlefield between the mutant and the half-demon. He then released a thunderous blast of his devastating energy.

Magneto was then knocked down by Raven. He then watched as he was bound by adamantium alloy, which was consisting of enough plastic that he couldn't break it.  
  
Raven said, "Looks like the slammer for you, Magnus."

She turned and said to the team, "Well done. Looks like we might have a chance after all."

A/N: The Teen Titans have just beaten the Brotherhood, and the next chapter will promise some sparring action between the Titans, when a villain interrupts.

To Clouded Leopard, Thanks for the reviews.


	4. Sparring and SpiderSenses

Raven's secret.

Beast Boy woke up the next day, and he knew what they meant when they said "you can't beat them, join them."

The Teen Titans were getting used to their new environment, when they stumbled on a room. The room was seemingly innocent, when they saw Raven emerge out of a white portal. She spoke, "Want to do some more training? I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. Might as well get ready for it."

Raven said, "Five on one. Me, as the one who'll take all of you."

The Titans charged into action. Raven's shield deflected Cyborg's and Starfire's beams. Robin launched a fist at her, guarding himself, but she easily dodged it and kicked him back.

Beast Boy changed into a gorilla. Raven then slammed him back with a single blow. Legion then grinned. "My dear girl. Don't you have to watch your…" as he talked he levitated and then extended his tentacles "back?"

Raven then said, "My dear fellow…I'd recommend that you watch your iron."

She then demonstrated where her real power lay hidden. She unleashed a gesture that caused Legion and Cyborg to be drawn closer. She then said, "I am a little bit afraid that you just got served."

The two were thrown against the wall, which instantly reacted, turning itself into a softer substance, by her magnetic powers. Robin commented to himself, "Magnetism. I wonder how she got that power."

Unfortunately, Raven heard him. She laughed. "I was supposedly the granddaughter of Satan himself before I lost my memory of my childhood. I found out who I was, alright. Fortunately, Rorschach helped rescue me."

Robin said, "Rescue you?"

Raven retorted, "Yes, rescue me. He, Batman, and Doctor Manhattan helped get me away from my father. His influence had long since been destroyed by me. I used to work with Rorschach as his sidekick."

Legion looked somberly on. Then, he said, "My 'spider-sense' is tingling."

Raven then walked out. She then said, "Titans, trouble! It's Hellspawn and he's a little ticked!"

The Titans then charged out, ready for duty.

A/N: The next chapter is up. For those of you who don't know who Doctor Manhattan and Rorschach are, they are superheroes from Watchmen. Yes, this is a universe rather Alan Moore-like in terms of unity. This means that Image, Marvel, DC, America's Best, and even Dreamwave all exist in one universe.


	5. Spawn of Roostville

Hellspawn vs. the Titans

The Titans nervously moved out, watching the look on Legion's face. He was very upset at the arrival of this abomination. Legion then heard a deep rumbling in his head.

As the Titans arrived, they launched a combined attack on Hellspawn, who easily shielded himself. The leader of the Titans turned to her allies, and she said, "Look out!"

She fired a blast of white energy, which slammed Hellspawn into a building. The monster strode back out, his body bleeding from the injury. It began to heal, as he roared, "Doom shall come upon you!"

Legion then altered himself for a brief time back to what he was. ''Hello, Hellspawn!"

"Battrarules, just the one I wanted to-ugh!"

Battrarules had kicked Hellspawn into the building again. "Welcome to the Nightmare, btch!"

Tentacles burst from his back and gripped Hellspawn, bringing him closer to Battrarules's face. Battrarules said, "Hellspawn, I've wanted to do this a long, long time."

He transformed his arm into something like a humanoid turtle's arm, and punched clear through Hellspawn. Battrarules laughed and said, "Now, get out and stay out. Don't want to kill you."

Hellspawn flew off, blood dripping all the way across his flight path. Battrarules roared, enjoying his freedom. He then turned to the Teen Titans and said, "Legion was my saner half. Now, I'm back and ya'll will just have to live with it."

Raven stared at Battrarules, and the dark look on his face. She quietly walked over and said, 'Watch yourself, Battrarules. Wouldn't want to Kill someone."

Battrarules turned to her. "Oh, don't worry. I'm no killer." A sly look came into his face.

A/N: Battrarules is going to make this story a little darker, just wait and see.


	6. The Ninth Lord of Hell

**The Longest Yard.**

The Titans watched, as Raven strode into their new quarters. "Tell me," she said. "Are the rooms of Nevermore comfortable enough?" The Titans nodded. "Good." Raven replied, and she walked out. Battrarules was sitting in his chair, listening to the conversation among his forms, the different selves of the Legion system.

"Well, this oughta be entertainin'", came Ash's voice.

"Yes, I quite agree," rejoined Gamera, "seeing as you've become more intractable than ever."

Ash turned, his chainsaw hand beginning to whir. As they moved forward, tentacles grabbed them. Lifting them into the air, they saw Battrarules speaking in his heavy voice, "There's something unsettling going on in here. I believe Gamyaris has been awoken by my own resurgence."

Suddenly, booming footsteps came. Battrarules shouted to the walker, "Uber-Freddy, come over here!"

The massive, lumbering form of Uber-Freddy arrived. "Yes, my master?" It spoke in a harsh voice. "I need you to fulfill our agreement. Restrain Ash while I gather the rest of the System."

Uber-Freddy's immense arm wrapped around Ash's gut, and he hoisted him into the air.

"Arrogant slave, yer jest gonna die when the battle begins."

Uber-Freddy just laughed, and laughed. Legion then entered the mind, with Raven at his side.

Lord Conqueror then arrived. "So, the spawn of the Eighth Devil will fight the Ninth Devil."

Battrarules appeared next, with Irys and Leatherface. Then a huge roar rumbled through the vast recesses of the multiple's mind. "Gamyaris!" shouted the system!

Raven turned, and looked. A horrific form stood before them. Her jaw dropped. "You're the inhabitation body of the **Ninth Lord of Hell!" **Battrarules replied, "Yes."

Gamyaris's massive form swung tentacles, which were caught by Uber-Freddy. The monster swung Gamyaris around, and even as Gamyaris was hurled, Raven grabbed him in her black aura. Speaking in an authorative voice, she said, "Gamyaris, this is Trigon's daughter. I know where you are. You must quit this fight."

The rumbling, echoing voice of Gamyaris replied, "The Hell I will." Uber-Freddy roared and charged, his great footsteps echoing as loud as Gamyaris's voice. The monster turned and was battered into the black void. Raven suddenly rose into the air, her voice a roar in the great void, "Sonitz Noirtem Zaratha!" The black empty void was illuminated. Gamyaris roared in agony, and fell into a deep sleep. Raven said in the same roaring voice, "Omen Sigel outq nod Tebah!"

Gamyaris was bound in a prison of sheer mental energy. Raven then placed him in the chains he ordinarily was in.

As Uber-Freddy and Lord Conqueror began a game of chess, Legion said, "Raven, you must depart. Tell no one of what you saw."

The next thing Raven knew, she and Legion were both awake and staring into the face of concerned Titans. "It's a long story." They both said.

A/N: This chapter was a filler chapter intended to flesh out Legion. Don't worry, both Magneto and Slade will be returning in the next chapter. Heh, heh.


End file.
